Life As We Know It
by SlexieLove
Summary: Sequel to You Want to Make a Memory. FutureFic. Puck and Quinn deal with the ups and downs of married life as only Puck and Quinn can.


**Life As We Know It**

"Puck, I can't."

"Yes, actually you can."

"It's too soon... plus I don't want to."

"You haven't left the house in six weeks. Babe, trust me, you need this."

She inhales sharply, cursing him under her breath. "I hate you for this."

"Your going to _love_ me for this." He corrects. "Now please babe, let me see her." He motions to his six week old daughter Savannah cradled in Quinn's arms.

She raises an eyebrow at him and shakes her head. "I hate it when you carry both of them at the same time." She argues. "You have to put Blaire down before I even think of giving you Savannah."

He pouts at her, but reluctantly places Savannah's twin sister on the blanket splayed out across the floor. "Happy?" He asks her.

She nods, kissing Savannah's tiny head softly before handing her over to her father. She then squats down next to Blaire to kiss her forehead as well, before standing up and walking to their front door.

Puck follows still holding Savannah in his arms, while keeping a watchful eye on Blaire in the other room. She has one hand on the doorknob before she spins on her heel and turns back around to face Puck.

"I left you a very detailed list of what needs to be done while I'm gone, and even though I don't expect you to follow it, I do hope you'll manage to do some of the things on the list. Alright?"

"Relax Q, remember their my daughters too. I know how to take care of them. Plus its only for a few hours anyway, we'll be fine. Promise."

"I know, I know, it's just this is the first time I've ever been away from them."

Puck nods. "I know Quinn, but honestly I can do this."

She smiles and kisses Savannah's forehead once more, already missing her baby girls. She glances at Blaire in the other room whose laying on the blanket, happily content. She turns to leave, but Puck grabs her hand, spinning her around to face him again.

"What? No love for Daddy?" He asks.

She giggles and places a kiss on his lips. "I love you." He tells her. "Now go have a fun girls night out or whatever."

She smiles and kisses him again. "Love you more." She tells him. "Take good care of them Puck."

"Only the best." He replies.

She bits her lip, takes one more look at her family and leaves for the night.

It's later on after she's gone that he really wishes that she hadn't. By some kind of miracle he had been able to bathe, feed and change his daughters with ease but of course when it comes to putting them to bed, they both start crying and won't stop.

He absolutely hates it when they cry, it's worse than when Quinn cries because their so little and vulnerable and he feels so bad for them, plus he doesn't know what to do. It's always easier when Quinn's home because at least she can take care of one while he has the other. With both of them crying it's hard for him to think straight and he really doesn't know what the fuck he's going to do to get them to stop.

He tries rocking Blaire first, because she's the one who had shed her tears first and it's hard as hell to get one baby to stop crying when there's another one wailing not two feet away. So he tries rocking them both at the same time, but it really does little to help the situation and they're both still crying and carrying on perhaps even louder than they had a few minuets prior.

Quinn always hums to them to get them to stop crying, so he tries that and it has less success than the rocking, plus his humming sounds more like a motorboat anyway, it's a lot deeper than Quinn's and definitely not one of the most pleasing sounds to a six week old.

It's a few minuets after his humming disaster that Blaire finally wears herself out from crying and falls asleep in the crock of his arm. He's so wrapped up in his own thoughts that it takes him a minuet to realize that screaming has lessened by one and he's so relieved. He places Blaire down in her crib, thanking her for somehow falling asleep even with all of Savannah's crying.

He retreats into his bedroom a still wailing Savannah in his arms. Puck places her down gently in the middle of the bed and collapses into the faded blue chair in the corner of the room. He wants to scream or something because this is definitely not how he wanted his first time alone with his girls to be like.

An idea strikes him and he rummages in the closet for a few minuets before emerging with his guitar. He sits down on the edge of the bed and plays a few cords. No singing involved. He just strums.

Savannah's not too sure what to think of this new noise, but it does stop her crying. He keeps playing for a few more minuets until her eyelids finally start closing. He lets out a huge sigh of relief and places his guitar back in the closet. He gently picks sleeping Savannah off his bed and walks back into the nursery to deposit her into her crib.

The silence is music to his ears as he stays in the nursery, watching his two daughters sleep ever so peacefully.

He leans over Blaire's crib and kisses her cheek softly, "Night Lady Bug." He whispers. He then does the same to Savannah, whispering to her, "Night Peanut."

It was something he had started doing ever since they brought them home from the hospital. He always came and said goodnight to them, using the nicknames he had given them.

It's then that he notices the figure standing in the doorway. He smiles. "Hey baby mama." He says, walking over to her and slipping his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe." She replies, laying her head against his shoulder. "Were they good for you Puckerman?" She then asks.

"Course Q, they were absolute angels."

_So this is the start of the Sequel for You Want To Make A Memory. Granted you dont have to read it to understand this story. But I hope you all enjoy this story just as much as the last, and as always tell me what you thought about the chapter. Love and many hugs to all of my readers and reviews. _


End file.
